


Valentine's Day

by kittencauldrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Other, Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: Lance isn't a fan of Valentine's day.





	Valentine's Day

Valentines was a pretty important day on earth, but in space that didn’t mean shit. Which surprised Lance when Hunk remembered and made everyone heart shaped cookies. Allura and Coran loved the cookies, and got a full history of the day from the more eager participants. Lance didn’t really care for Valentines day, he only experienced a very special form of bullying on that day every year in school.

 

First grade a girl told him to meet her after class at the playground. So he went happily and waited… And waited until his mother came to drag him away. He thought the girl had forgotten, and a few days later, he did too. That was until he heard the girl laughing with her friends, it turns out she watched him wait for her until her parents came and got her. Lance let it go, because they were just kids. Third grade, the teachers enforced the ‘everyone has to get a valentine card or candy’ rule. 

 

The kids all set up their decorated paper bags on their desk and everyone is sent around to put their gifts in their classmate’s bags. Hunk was the only one who put a genuine gift in Lance’s bag. Lance had been so excited the night before, he stayed up putting ribbons on lollipops and punching holes into pieces of paper that he’d put compliments on. His mother was so happy to see him try and make friends. But kids are cruel little monsters. Lance didn’t get candy, he got the little cards, each was blank with the generic themed sayings and in the To: spot was horrible names including, but not limited to: stupid, ugly, booger eater, along with quite a few racists names. Lance’s mother raised hell with the school board when her kid came home crying and asking what X meant.

 

Four grade, when the girls get hella mean because they start competing with who hits puberty first and who’s late. Valentines day, the teacher has the same rule, but is less strict about it. Hunk gave him a box of hearts and a teddy bear. Lance didn’t get any other gift that year. Again he got his hopes up by staying up with his mom, making Torticas de Moron, sugar cookies with a little guava jam in the middle. Nobody liked his cookies and gave them to Hunk, who gladly ate them. That year, Lance was thankful Hunk had moved to their town in second grade. 

 

Fifth grade, there was no rule. Lance made another attempt to make something amazing for his classmates. He and Hunk made Buñuelos de Viento with his mom. The class loved it, but only thanked Hunk. That was the last year Lance tried to please his class. That was also the year he was given a note that told him to swim into the ocean and never come back. Sixth grade, Hunk and Lance exchanged gifts and offered to share with a new kid that had just moved. She was nice and smelled like strawberries. She hung out with them the rest of the year, but during summer she bailed, having cliqued up with the popular girls that despised Lance.

 

Middle school comes, Lance and Hunk have less classes together. Then they’re at the garrison, no time to go out and get gifts. They meet Pidge, who joins their loser club. Now they’re in space, with Shiro and aliens who are just so fond of human holidays. Lance takes his cookie, thanks Hunk with a big hug, and listening to Allura get all excited about this human holiday of love.

 

“This is what we need! A day to thank the ones we love!” Allura exclaimed.

 

“It’s just a holiday made for people to go broke trying to impress others.” Lance says nonchalantly.

 

“I have to agree with Lance.” Keith pipes up.” Chocolate is one of the big sellers today. Along with condoms and lube.”

 

“Keith.” Shiro warns. But Keith was smiling, and it was clear he was joking.

 

“You know what also sells good around today?” Lance mused,” Alcohol.”

 

“Lance.” Shiro’s dad voice sounded even harsher when he was getting onto Lance. It was only natural Shiro be soft with Keith, they were banging. Unfortunate for Lance’s image of Shiro and his poor eyes, he’d walked in on them in the shower at an ungodly hour. All Lance could do was congratulate Keith for taking Shiro’s dick like a champ and get the fuck out of there.

 

Lance eyed him,” I’m just saying.”

 

Shiro seemed to back down when he caught the glint in Lance’s eye that said he would make a poorly timed joke about him and Keith fucking in the showers.

 

“It is a, uh, unique day.” The black paladin started,” I think it wouldn’t hurt for us to have a night off.”

 

And so it was decided, the team had a night off, but kept a beeper with them just in case of an emergencies. Hunk was excited to spend some time with Shay, Shiro and Keith got all dolled up for a date night on a neutral planet, Allura and Pidge decided to go shopping with Coran. Which left Lance. Lance didn’t have good memories associated with this human holiday, so he did what any lonely man in his twenties would do, he was going to get trashed.

 

With the thought of alcohol, loud music, and possible hunnies, Lance took his time getting ready. He shaved his legs, something he’d been meaning to do but had neglected because of the shower room incident, and primped with his skin care. He used a lotion he found as close to coco butter he could find in space, it made his skin arguably softer than what earth coco butter could do. But you could only tell the difference if you used the earth stuff religiously and had to switch to space shit.

 

As Lance attempted to lot as hot as humanly possible he ran over all his previous heartbreaks to fuel his desire to get smashed. If he had to be honest, his heartbreaks were nothing more than crushes. Maybe Lance craved to be destroyed, to be built up so high and torn right back down to reality. He did that a lot to himself, he’d finally feel as if he founds his spot within the dynamic that his voltron and it would shift again and knock Lance off his carefully pieced together seat. He thought about Keith, which he would admit he had a wet dream about once, but he was knocked down from that cloud real quickly when he passed Shiro’s room and heard Keith moaning. Dammit, that dude had a cute voice too. When thoughts shifted to Hunk all he could see was this pudgy kid introducing himself to their second grade class and nearly puking on the teacher’s shoes.

 

Lance smiled, Hunk’s overcome so much, including his ironic fear of space even though he wanted to be a mechanic for space missions. His best friends had seen some Lance’s worst times, and he was glad when Hunk found Shay. Though he was a little jealous that she would get the majority of those award winning Hunk hugs. Lance went over each member in his head, he cared for them obviously. Pidge was like his little sibling, Allura was a great friend and so sweet, but she was also a mom friend and you just don’t date the mom friend. And Coran… Maybe if he’d been a little younger than 10,060 Lance would’ve considered it. Like a nice 10,045, perfect sugar daddy age.

 

That aside, Lance probably couldn’t put up with Coran’s constant history lessons, like an eager grandparent. He pulled on a pair of slim fit jeans with fashionable holes and frays, paired with a soft grey shirt over his grey binder and he was ready to go. Lance eagerly hopped in a pod and booked it to the neutral planet. On his display screen was a quick briefing of the planet, how the natives were, what the local plant life was like. Lance communicator buzzed.

 

“Go for Lance.” he chimed into the mic.

 

“Don’t drink and drive, if you get too drunk call us!” Shiro’s worried voice said.

 

“Shiro, he knows that, come on.” Keith sounded like he was trying to turn off the communicator in Shiro’s hand.

 

Lance chuckled,” hey, I’ll be good. Stop worrying. Let Keith enjoy his evening with you.”

 

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith huffed.” you know the drill.”

 

“Roger that, buddy.” He ended the call and went back to looking out the window, trying to find the most happening-looking club to hit up. The planet was called Parf, and it was an extremely diverse scene. Most neutral planets were, refugees were more than happy to try and settle in the first place they land, bringing their culture, music, and traditions with them. The pod found a parking spot in front of probably the largest club on the block, easily three stories high. Lance could hear the music as he could out, letting his hips swing in time with the loud beats. Horns, drums, and strings, kinda like the music he would wake up to when his mother went on her weekly cleaning spree.

 

Lance was happy to pay the entry fee and go inside. First thing he did was ask what the best thing to drink here. The bartender recognized him as a foreigner and smiled, she gave him a tall fruity drink, something akin to a daiquiri. He paid and sipped on his drink while scooping the scene. The music was pleasing, reminding him of popular Latinx music back on earth. But there was just something a little different to tweak it into a whole new sound, it’d obviously be the use of instruments that are native to the world. It wasn’t long that Lance was able to join in the cluster on the dance floor, drink in one hand as he sorta cha-cha’d to the beat until he felt a hand pull on his.

 

He let himself be pulled, spinning into the solid chest of a tall male. He was warm, like a raging fire, but it didn’t burn. Lance turned his head just a bit, trying to get a better look at who had pulled him into a swing dance, but for the brief moment his back was pressed against the stranger’s chest, all he could see was white hair before being spun out. Lance kept a firm grip as he was swung around to face his dance partner. His was met with blue irises, a few shades darker than his own, with yellow sclera. Surprisingly, it's a beautiful combination. Like the way the sun meets the sea back home.

 

Entranced, Lance ended up pushing the stranger into a salsa, starting the basic easy step pattern. It was clear that his dance partner took the lead, spinning Lance so that he ducks in time with the music, their feet working to keep in time. Lance could feel the sway in the other man’s hips, it was so fluid and smooth. As much as Lance wanted to say something, he was far too content in drinking his alien alcohol and salsa dancing with this handsome stranger. He took in his dance partner’s face, it was slim, beautiful, as if covered by fine silk hairs. His skin was lilac, which made his white brows look more defined, with pointed ears like Allura’s. The stranger smelled of an earthy pine, like earth’s rainy season around spring. Something was so enticing about the smell of wet dirty and fresh pine needles to Lance.

 

Lance gets dipped, instinctively he wraps his leg around his partner’s to keep from slipping. When he’s up right again, he see the stranger’s face held a coy smile. Neither spoke, they just danced. A few times the taller man let Lance show off just a bit before pulling him back into the closed hold. Dancing was in the blue paladin's blood, his parents used to compete, so did  his grandparents. His oldest sister and him dance competitively as well until Lance shipped off to the garrison. Getting to let loose like this was fun. He missed dancing, and being in space where apparently everyone in your team was born with left feet was frustrating. Keith could line dance, that was about it, and the line dance was the cha-cha slide. Pidge didn’t like to dance, they even threatened to make a repulsion gun to push Lance away when he tried to engage. Hunk, god bless his little heart, tried to dance the way Lance showed him, but to no avail, he was more suited for a waltz. 

 

His friends meant well, but it was nothing to settle his dancing feet. Now the stranger before him was meeting him step off step, not bothering to ask for instructions on how the dance should go, just picking up on Lance’s body language and going with it. The song came to an end, noted by the subtle change in rhythm and tune. The stranger didn’t let go, just pulled Lance off the dance floor to a table.

 

Lance sits when the other offers a chair.” You dance well.”

 

“Thank you.” the stranger nodded, sitting close so that they may talk in the loud crowd.

 

“Y’know it’s funny. I didn’t think I’d run into you here Lotor.” Lance says loud enough for him to hear.

 

“You know then.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes,” takes a real fucking idiot not to notice he’s dancing with the son of the enemy.”

 

Lotor paused, he had not planned on dancing with a paladin of voltron either. It just seemed they were at the right place at the right time. Lance didn’t seem to be making any moves in alerting his team, recognizing Lotor was trying to lay low.

 

“Father dearest trying to kill you again? Or just coming here to stay at the pretty locals?” Lance asked, finishing off his drink.   
  
“A little bit of both.” Lotor answered, signalling for staff to bring more drinks.” aren’t you going to call your team?”

 

Lance shook his head,” their all enjoying a much needed night off. It's a human holiday, so their celebrating.”

 

“What’s it called?”

 

“Valentines day.” the blue paladin said.”it’s a dumb holiday for love. Mainly you express it by buying expensive gifts and going on expensive dates.” he explained.” It’s for happy couples.”

 

“And if you’re alone?” Lotor asked.

 

“You get wasted and sleep with whoever the fuck you want.” He smiled. A staff member brought a tray of drinks, which Lance was grateful for.” So prince Lotor, are you alone too on this _amazing_ holiday?”

 

Lotor picked two glasses, handing one to Lance.” To being alone.”

 

“Tonight’s gonna get fucked up.” Lance toasted with the prince, a cocky grin on his lips. One drink turns to two, two to three, etc. Lance lets loose even more, finding himself grinding up on Lotor on the dance floor without a second thought. 

 

On behalf of the house to be honored that Lotor is getting trashed in their club, they offer free shots. Some of them are gooey, reminding Lance of jello shots back on Earth. Whatever it was, it was delicious and the blue paladin grew so bold as to lick remnants off the shots away from Lotor’s mouth. He just knew that he was going to do something completely fucked up, and if his team ever found out, he’d never hear the end of it. 

 

A solid hour of Lance downing drink after drink and dancing on tables, shaking his ass on poles thin enough to allow him, and very obviously flirting with Lotor, finally he wound up enough to flat out kiss the galra prince. Lance leaned into Lotor with a dopey grin, despite all the drinking Lotor still smelled like wet earth and pine trees. It took Lance back to earth, where he’s just a kid, no older than 2nd grade, his mother is yelling at him to come inside because rain is coming. Of course it is, he can smell it, rain always cools things off, sort of cleans everything. Despite his mom yelling for him to come inside from playing, he gets caught out in the rain and has to get dried off as quickly as possible in the doorway of his home while listening to his mother scold him.

 

When Lance is pulled back to reality, it's because he’s pressed up against a wall, Lotor is trying his drunken best to contain himself. They’re not in the club anymore, maybe just above it? From the sound of music they must’ve gone up to one of the upper floors for privacy. With Lotor’s height, Lance could barely touch the ground and he was pretty tall for a human. He hears a click along with a sigh of relief, before being pulled into a room previously unknown to him. It seems the club doubles as a love hotel.

 

Lotor was all over Lance, grabbing at his clothes, his hair, his body, so possessively. Lance couldn’t really complain about the attention, and it dawned on him that he may not have what Lotor’s looking for. He backed up just a bit, but Lotor didn’t get the hint and kept advancing. “Wait, wait. Fucken just wait a second!”

 

“What is it?” Lotor stopped, concerned.

 

“Are you familiar with human anatomy?” Lance asked. Lotor shook his head.” Okay, we can work with that.”

 

Lance let Lotor resume what he was doing, soon his shirt came off, followed by his pants, leaving him in his boxers and binder. Lotor paused, almost as if to question the tight fabric over Lance’s chest, but the paladin didn’t give him time to speak. Lance was not about to be the only one naked, and began taking of Lotor’s clothes in return. 

 

Anytime Lotor opened his mouth to speak, Lance would silence him with kisses. He had completely forgotten about an important part of himself, but thankfully he remembered to put a condom in his pocket before he left. Lotor’s body was something to be worshiped, Lance could finely trace the duvets between each muscle, and his skin was so damn soft. Like a type of softness that only fluffy teddy bears could be. If Lance wasn’t so excited to get fucked, he’d just lay on Lotor and pet him. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Lotor doesn’t wear underwear. Lance finds this out, coming face to face with Lotor’s genitals. Galra-Altean dick wasn’t the strangest variation Lance had ever seen, but it was interesting to say the least. Lotor’s dick was a soft purple, like the rest of him, probably the closest to a human’s he’d see in his sexcapades across space. Lance didn’t get to look for long before Lotor pushed him back on the bed.

 

“Paladin, I-- What’s your name?” Lotor asked.

 

“Lance.”

 

Lotor nodded, taking in the information. His hands hesitated,” Lance…” he spoke softly. His name coming from those soft lips was like hearing an angel sing.

 

The blue paladin smiled, helping the prince take off his underwear and binder. And there Lance lay, vulnerable, exposing secrets to the enemy. He knew all too well that this could be used against him, but the look in Lotor’s eyes showed nothing but admiration. Lance relaxed, feeling no judgement that he would’ve felt with other humans, there was no fear of getting beat up because aliens don’t know what humans look under their clothes.

 

“Humans are marvelous.” Lotor whispered, trailing his hand over Lance’s body. His hand was huge against Lance’s frame. As to be expected of a man who came from a species that were literally like giant humanoid cats. But he was warm, like a summer’s night, and he made Lance writhe beneath him.

 

Lance found himself holding his breath, watching the other explore and curiously poke at different parts of his body. The prince seemed to take a liking to his thighs, Lance could literally hear Lotor sniffing about. He suddenly felt self conscious of what he smelled like, even though he knew he started the night smell of coconuts and tropical breeze, they had done a fair amount of dancing and he’d sweat quite a bit. The way Lotor’s pupil’s dilated as he got closer to the prize between Lance legs must’ve been a good sign.

 

In their drunken state, Lotor’s slight swaying stopped when he placed a tender kiss on the little triangle of hair Lance kept because being completely hairless felt weird. Without hesitation he settled himself between the human’s tanned thighs and used that broad tongue like a goddamn god. Lance grabbed at the sheets  and cried out, feeling his upper back hit the headboard as Lotor explored beyond his nether lips. 

 

Lotor stopped, concerned,” did that hurt? You sounded pained.”

 

Lance let out a sharp breath and smiled, gently tucking Lotor’s hair away from his face,” no, it felt amazing. Humans don’t have many noises they can make. Pleasure sounds like pain and vise versa.”

 

“I see…” Lotor nodded.” Is there anything else I need to know before continuing?”

 

“Uh…” Lance thought it over, he wasn’t exactly at risk to get pregnant, but he had no idea just how fertile Galra men were.”You’ll have to wear a condom. Just like…  In case, y’know.” Lotor gave him a look.” I’m not saying that you’re not clean or whatever, I mean- damn, you’re hella hot. But I’m not tryna be pregnant with war lord the third.”

 

“Oh, so the human man can get pregnant.” Lotor seemed to understand Lance’s precaution and Lance wasn’t about to tell the prince that he wasn’t the average human male. The paladin got up and retrieved his pants to get the condom he stashed in the pocket. He came back quickly, still reeling from the initial lick from Lotor. 

 

“Here ya go. Human tech.” Lance said, handing it to him.

 

Lotor looked at the package before he looked back at Lance,” do I have to wear it while using my tongue?”

 

“You… You want to keep going down on me?” Lance asked, he probably smelled like sweaty coconuts and he didn’t know how that could be appealing to anyone, not to mention the taste.

 

The prince gave a coy smile,” you’re very enticing.”

 

“Have at it big guy.” Lance shrugged and laid back eagerly. He was not about to say no to head.” And no you don’t have to wear the condom yet.”

 

Lotor looked eager and dipped back between Lance’s legs.The human cursed quietly as Lotor lapped at his soaking cunt. Damn, Lotor was either cluelessly good or knew exactly what he was doing, either way it made Lance squirm in the most pleasant way. The prince looked so pretty between his thighs, his gaze was focused, his nose even so slightly buried within brown pubic hairs as he swirled his tongue gently over Lance’s clit, finding that the small bundle of nerves was driving the other man wild. Lance curled his fingers into those snowy white locks, eyes fluttering as he felt Lotor gently trail a finger down his slit, finding his entrance.

 

“Oh god, please…” Lance murmured breathlessly before feeling that warm finger slowly sink into him. First it was just a thrusting action as Lotor was being very careful to not hurt the other.” it’s okay, curl your finger slightly upward.” Lance instructed.

 

Lotor did, finding that Lance had an inner spot that brought pleasure. Lance yanked on his partner’s hair instinctively, moaning loudly. He held the prince to his pussy, encouraging more, feeling a second finger added to rub his g-spot along with the tongue on his clit. He got really really into it before realizing it wouldn’t be fair for only him to cum. Shit, he didn’t care, let him be greedy, he was already in bed with a dangerous man. 

 

Lance practically rode Lotor’s face and fingers under he tensed, his walls clamping around those magic fingers and he came. His whole body wracked with shivers of pure bliss. Lance fell back on the bed with a satisfied sigh. Lotor pulled back once he realized that the human had climaxed. There was no real release of fluids, just that tightness and obvious surge of pleasure. 

 

“Come on, big guy.” Lance said, gesturing to his groins.” I’m good for more than one spend.”

 

Lotor grinned,” I’m starting to like this part of humans.”

 

The blue paladin assisted in putting on the condom and hoped that his natural secretions along with the lube that was pre-applied to the rubber would be enough. Lance was pretty damn sensitive from his previous orgasm but Lotor was patient. He kissed the paladin’s forehead and worked with him to get his cock into Lance as much as his human body would allow. Shit, Lotor was big, but proportionate to his stature, he was probably what galra would consider average so Lance did his best to take it.

 

Lotor laid back, pulling Lance up wordlessly requesting he ride. The human adjusted his position so that he could, and started with full bodied rolls, fluidly moving himself up and down. There was a pleasant sting of being stretched so mercilessly and the way Lotor’s cock was pretty much constantly press on his spot. Lance looked down at the other, the prince looked rather pleased with himself.

 

It wasn’t before long that Lotor could no longer hold himself back, and bucking into Lance’s movements, making him lose his grace,  He hunched over, bracing his palms on Lotor’s abdomen, and moaned. He lost his composure, or what little he had left after drinking and felt the sheets suddenly beneath him. Lotor now above him, moving his hips in all the excitement. He wished it was beautiful, but it was sloppy, stupid drunk sex. Lance captured a side of Lotor the galaxy had yet to see. The prince held onto the human’s wrists, pinning him to the bed, breathing harshly.

 

Lotor, despite being drunk, disheveled, and sweating, was fucking gorgeous. His hair fell over his shoulder on one side, the finer hairs stuck to his forehead. For a moment, Lance could forget he was sleeping with the enemy. Forget that he drank and dance and kissed a traitor. For in this moment they were lost to the throes of lust, the only thing grounded the paladin was those blue and yellow eyes. He wished he could say it was passion, but he knew one drink too many on a holiday meant to make you feel alones unless you had someone was just the way today went.

 

Lotor covered Lance’s skin in soft wet kisses, whispering praises on his flesh as they tangled together, orgasming so blindingly they each saw spots in their vision. And when it was over, Lance laid there spent for a time and a half. He wasn’t sure if the rough nature of their encounter was what was making his head spin or that he was sobering up, but he gave up trying to figure it out and passed out.

  
~~~~

* * *

  
  


When Lance, Lotor was gone. Which was good, he probably left sometime after Lance passed out. He dressed and found his pod, prompting going back to the castle to get an earful for staying out all night.

 

He just smiled,” I got laid and that all you need to know.”

 

Lance collapsed on his bed, hurting and hungover, but valentines day turned out pretty good for once.


End file.
